


The Joke's On- Well... Both of Us

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the request "can you write an april fool's day fic where stiles asks out derek but of course derek thinks it's a joke and they're both pissed till they realize and then they kiss?;) thanks!"</p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“You know, like- god, Derek. Do you wanna go out with me?” he blurts, then half-smiles, shoulders sagging a little like he’s relieved.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Derek stares at him for a moment before slamming the door in his face.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joke's On- Well... Both of Us

Derek is not a fan of April Fool’s Day.

Growing up in a big family, he’s seen it all. One year, Cora filled the ice cube tray with Mentos, and all the sudden everyone’s drinks started randomly  _exploding_  on them. Another, Laura put blue hair dye in Derek’s shampoo, and was  _so_  lucky he smelled it first. And, as a family effort when Derek was fourteen, all his brothers had repainted the porch swing and left it wet for Derek to sit on, and as soon as he realized, jumped from behind the bushes with hoses and water guns, more than happy to help him “clean off”. His mother had not been happy, needless to say, but Peter covered for them. Derek wouldn’t’ve been surprised if it was Peter’s idea in the first place.  

Those are probably the  _nicest_  of their pranks, and over the years, Derek learned to defend himself. Of course, after not having anyone around to prank him in such a long time, he’s let his guard way down.

That’s why the text from Scott sends him scrambling.

**_Scott: [5:03 am]_ **

_Derek! Those pixies from last week are outside my house and PISSED. Get here!!!_

The pixies hadn’t really been dangerous, but they were troublesome, and Derek immediately hops in his car and floors it till he’s outside Scott’s house. Which, funnily enough, is pixie-free.

He gets out of the car and walks over to the lawn, looking around in confusion.

“Scott?”

Scott’s bedroom window suddenly slides open and—

_Splat!_

It takes Derek a moment to register that Scott and Isaac are high-fiving in the window frame, and that the thing that hit him was a huge red water balloon.

He sighs, and slicks his sopping hair out of his eyes.

“Seriously?”

“Hey, we were nice!” Isaac calls.

“We were!” Scott agrees. “Isaac wanted to say there was an omega or something, but we went with a couple harmless pixies.”

“So you’re welcome,” Isaac says, grinning.

It’s stupid and weird but Derek actually finds himself smiling a little, too. Having a pack that does this kind of thing again is- it’s nice. Definitely worth getting a little wet over. Which, again, is  _stupid_. He’ll have to get back at these idiots later.

“You’re just lucky I wasn’t wearing my jacket,” Derek calls, as he heads back to his car. “If I get woken again before 10, someone’s going to pay.”

Scott and Isaac just laugh, and he hears the window shut behind him.

Idiots.

* * *

When he opens the fridge, everything from fresh fruit to the milk carton is staring back at him with a pair of googly eyes glued on. When he tries to make breakfast, he ends up getting raw egg all over his fingers trying to take out one that someone had glued to the carton. When he goes to wash his hands, there’s a rubber band wrapped around the sprayer nozzle of his sink, and he gets sprayed ruthlessly.

Seriously? He’d left the pack unsupervised in his loft for less than half an hour last night to pick up a pizza. Apparently he should’ve inspected a little before going to bed. This is what he gets for being in a pack full of college kids.

* * *

When there’s a knock on the door, Derek knows he’s in for some trouble. Pack members drop by pretty often, but they almost always let him know first.

He opens the door and quickly steps back, but it’s only an empty-handed Stiles. Stiles, who smells very, very nervous. Pranking a werewolf isn’t terribly effective if he can smell if all over you.

“Hey, Der,” Stiles says, jamming his hands in his pockets. “’Sup, dude?”

“Nothing,” Derek says, eyeing him suspiciously.

Stiles doesn’t seem to notice, only bobs his head enthusiastically. “Good, good. I was ah- wondering? If I could, you know… talk to you for a sec?”

Derek nods for him to continue, but doesn’t move over to allow him into the loft.

Stiles frowns, biting his lip. “Awesome. Good. That is- that’s good. So look. We’re friends, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek says slowly, trying to figure out when and how he’s suddenly going to be attacked.

“Good. So what if we were like, you know. What if we were more than friends?”

“What?”

“You know, like- god, Derek. Do you wanna go out with me?” he blurts, then half-smiles, shoulders sagging a little like he’s relieved.

Derek stares at him for a moment before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

**_Scott: [4:39 pm]_ **

_That was ridiculously uncalled for_

See? Scott gets it. Not that Scott knows how much Derek likes Stiles—hopefully—but there’s an unspoken rule about not fake asking people out on April Fool’s. It’s really just a douche move. Now whether Stiles knows that Derek likes him is the real question. If he does, then Derek is  _really_  pissed, and more than a little hurt, and if he doesn’t it’s still pretty obnoxious and unStiles-like. Honestly though, he’s a little surprised at how mad Scott seems. After all, Stiles is his best friend.

**_Derek: [4:42 pm]_ **

_It’s fine Scott. He was just being an idiot._

He’s not expecting the next text.

**_Scott: [4:42pm]_ **

_Are you kidding me Derek? What the fuck is your problem?_

And okay, whoa. Whoa. This isn’t like Scott at all, and why is he blowing up at  _Derek_? Derek is the victim.

**_Derek: [4:45 pm]_ **

_I don’t know what you’re talking about_

Whatever Scott wants to say, he types and deletes it three times first.

**_Scott: [4:48 pm]_ **

_I seriously can’t believe you. You better have a really good explanation for why Stiles is sitting in my room so upset right now_

**_Scott: [4:48 pm]_ **

_And a really good apology_

* * *

Derek pulls up to Scott’s house, deeply confused, for the second time that day. He rings the bell and waits, and it’s a long time before he hears anyone approaching.

Scott opens the door, wearing a very disappointed look.

“You need to apologize,” he says, crossing his arms.

“For what?” Derek demands, because he’s a little miffed too at this point.

“I know you, Derek. I know you know it was wrong. And if this is all some weird pride thing, you’re just gonna have to suck it up and say you’re sorry anyway.”

Derek could get angry, because Scott’s pushing hard at what had already turned into a lousy day, but the uncharacteristic anger in his eyes actually grounds him a little. Scott wouldn’t be this upset over nothing; clearly they’re miscommunicating here.

“I don’t know what you think I did, but one of us is missing something.”

Scott frowns again as he says, “Stiles went over to your place to ask you out, and you slammed the door right in his face. And maybe you don’t like Stiles like that. That’s fine, dude. You could’ve  _told him_ that. But he’s been so excited about this for weeks, and you just go and slam the door on him? You can’t do that to people.”

_What?_

“Stiles likes me?” he asks, which totally doesn’t make him sound like a fourth-grader, thank you very much.

“Likes you? Dude, he doesn’t shut up about you.  _Ever_. If I was that annoying when I went out with Allison, I’m surprised he didn’t just punch me in the face.”

It sounds like he should be laughing but he’s not; he just keeps glaring at Derek with a kicked puppy face, even though apparently Stiles is the puppy that Derek had kicked. Hard.

“You really hurt his feelings, Derek,” he adds.

Oh god. Oh god, Derek is an idiot.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna fix it,” he says, pushing past Scott and heading upstairs.

He knocks once and enters, not waiting for Stiles to let him in—or worse, tell him to go away. He needs to fix this now.

“Good strategy,” Stiles says, from his spot on Scott’s bed. “If you just barge in, no one can close the door on you, right?”

Derek winces.

“I’m really sorry-” he starts, but Stiles cuts him off.

He gets out of bed and stalks towards Derek, jabbing a finger in his chest.

“You’re sorry? You don’t get to be sorry! What the actual fuck, dude?”

Derek opens his mouth to respond, but nope, Stiles steps forward again, backing him into the wall. Derek could easily move if he wanted, but he’s slammed Stiles against enough walls in their time that it’s really only fair.

“I mean, if you didn’t want to go out with me, you could’ve just said so! It’s easy, watch. _‘Stiles, I don’t want to go out with you’_ ,” he says, in an awful impression of Derek’s voice. “That’s what normal people do. I know you love your whole I’m-a-dark-and-broody-caveman act, but I saw you playing with a kitten at the clinic last week. You are officially a teddy bear, and not some giant wolfman with no manners. Douche.” He stops, takes a deep breath. “So yeah. Not cool,” he says, sounding more hurt than angry now.

“It’s April Fool’s day,” Derek says lamely.

“Was that your idea of a joke then? Because lemme tell you dude, that’s-”

“No,” Derek says, before Stiles can rile himself back up. “I thought it was  _your_ idea of a joke.”

“What?”

“I thought,” Derek sighs, and he can feel himself flushing. God, the universe hates him. “That you were screwing with me for April Fool’s. I didn’t think you actually wanted to go out.” He’s really not one for emotional discussions, and this is starting to kill him. “If I knew you meant it I would’ve said yes. I definitely would’ve said yes.”

Stiles gapes at him, and makes a weird squeaking noise in the back of his throat.

Derek can hear Scott mutter an exasperated  _oh my god_  from downstairs.

“Why would you think I was screwing with you?” Stiles finally manages.

Maybe Derek should just jump out the window. That would be less painful.

“I didn’t think you liked me.”

“Me like you? Have you  _seen_  you? Shit, Derek. I didn’t think  _you_  liked  _me_. I thought you hated me actually, as of an hour ago.  _Shit_.”

Scott snorts a laugh downstairs, and Derek’s glad. He can’t handle any more puppy dog eyes.

“I like you,” Derek says. “A lot.”

“I guess the joke was on both of us,” Stiles laughs, and he looks so happy now, which is really not good for Derek in such close quarters. “And I like you too. A  _lot_ ,” he says, before pushing Derek a little further into the wall and kissing him.

Stiles pulls back for just a second, forehead still resting against Derek’s.

“I can’t believe we both thought that was some sick joke,” he says, sounding a little breathless.

“Well who asks someone out on April fool’s day?”

“Shut up,” Stiles grumbles, but he’s smiling, and quickly enforces the order by kissing him again.

April Fool’s may just be Derek’s new favorite holiday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's!  
> Hope you enjoyed;)
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [stilesbansheequeen](http://stilesbansheequeen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
